


You dropped your pocket

by Ajpuppy



Category: underale
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, cum kink, double genitalia, sounding kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: Blue leaves a certain item out and is taught a lesson he may or may not learn from





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edgeberry ahead meanin US Sans and UF Papyrus

Edgeberry story  
US! Sans= Blue  
US!Pap=stretch  
UF! Sans=Red  
UF!Pap=Edge   
How had it happened? How could HE of all people have forgotten to put such a thing away? A loud moan escapes Blue as he arches over the table and ruts his hips lightly. And to let his horrible tease of a boyfriend get ahold of it too, there’s was no better way to make him regret his mistake. A finger slowly dips deep inside the small skeleton’s magic and he releases a pleased cry as his knees threaten to give out.  
It started the other night, when his brother told him he was going out for the night with Red. This of course, was the perfect opportunity to invite his own boyfriend over for some ‘play time’. Recalling the memory of last night makes Blue arch and mewl in a needy manner as he feels a finger teasingly slide over his clit.  
They had decided to play last night and in a very interesting way. When Edge asked Blue to try something new with him, he had never expected what idea the taller male had in mind. At first the idea of him making a ‘pocket pussy’ as Edge so crudely called it, seemed strange. But when his boyfriend insisted that he’d make it good for the other Blue decided to give it a go. It hadn’t been a disappointing night. That sinful tongue of Edge’s could reach into him so much deeper and in so many more angles when his cunt was formed like that. The taller skeleton no doubt had much fun making the little male try to walk and do things around the house while being teased and thrusted into.  
It had been embarrassing, kind of fun, and so very pleasurable. Blue had never even known he could form his magic like that. He blushes a bit as he recalls Edge telling him that it was possible to make a cock that way too. There’s many possibilities for that in the future too.  
Anyway, it had been one hell of a night and had taken the energy right out of the both of them. So much so, that Blue had fallen asleep without dissipating the magic. He wasn’t surprised to find his boyfriend gone in the morning, Edge had already told him the night before that he had work early the next day. What surprised Blue….was that when he went looking for the magic toy, it was missing. It wasn’t long after looking for it, that he felt that first teasing touch against his sensitive slit. It was in that moment that he knew EXACTLY where it was.  
This brings him to where he is now. Jaw clenched, Blue whimpers as the touches are too few and too far in-between. Stupid Edge knows just where to touch him and how, but won’t supply enough of that wonderful feeling to push Blue over. He’s hot and bothered, feeling so very wet but at the same time there is no physical evidence of it with him. It’s the strangest feeling. He can’t even relieve himself because the part isn’t there for him to touch. He’s at Edge’s mercy and he knows it.  
The small monster lets out a frustrated whimper. He was supposed to clean the house today, but every time he tries the fingers seem to return. The touches tease at his pussy lips, sometimes just barely grazing. They dip in just a little bit to make Blue gasp, or even thrust agonizingly deep but only for a second or two before they pull away completely causing the other to cry out in desperation for more! Panting, Blue is grateful that his brother is still out. Surely the display of him moaning so lewdly in the living room would have been terribly embarrassing. He wants so badly to relieve himself, but with nothing there to relieve he has to improvise.   
The couch makes a great place to lay down. Shaky fingers move to his rib cage as he slides his shirt up. It’s too hot, HE’S too hot. Phalanges slowly touch over his collar bone and down his sternum. “M-mmmnh Edge” Why did he have to do this to Blue while he was away? He slides down his shorts, the cold air is a relief to his heated bones. He suddenly feels edge’s fingers thrusting fast and deep inside him. Blue cries out loudly, rutting his hips and desperately trying to get as much of the feeling as he can.  
Despite not having the body part with him, he can feel every clench and squeeze against his boyfriend’s merciless fingers. “O-oh stars!~” Edge seemed to know just how Blue liked it, he was touching the other in just the right ways that made the small monster cry out and jolt violently. At this rate he was getting so very close. By the feeling, Edge was thumbing Blue’s clit while thrusting his finger deep inside. It was a trick that drove the small monster crazy.  
“A-ah! Ah! Mmmnh!~” Blue’s hips rolled as he squeezed down, just on the rim of finishing. He was gonna cum….gonna cum-!!!! Wait no what?! A desperate cry escaped him as that wonderful feeling stopped. Just like that, the fingers were gone. How dare he! How dare Edge mess with him this way?! He was going to get it when he came home! A minute passed and as soon as Blue had started to calm down, the touches started again. It went on like this for hours. HOURS! Blue whimpered and cried out as he was constantly being edged towards orgasm, but never getting to actually have it.  
At this point he felt like he could go crazy at any moment. He wanted, needed his boyfriend so badly. In his desperate need to cum he didn’t register the door opening.  
“Mmm, E-edge nnnh…I want…I want it so bad…please! Please! I can’t-!”  
“WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID? I DIDN’T QUITE HEAR~” Came the smug purr.  
Blue’s eyes shot open wide as he turned to see his boyfriend standing there in the doorway. “Y-you jerk! You were teasing me all day and-!” He shakily starts to stand and walk towards Edge, only to mewl out and fall to his knees.  
The darker male smirks after having gave a long pleasurable stroke inside of his smaller boyfriend’s cunt. “I’D BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU CALL ME BABE, I STILL HAVE YOU UNDER MY CONTROL~” He snickered as he watched the other squirm. Admittedly he hadn’t been expected Blue to look so disheveled and needy. He knew he’d probably been driving the other nuts, but Blue looked even more desirable than expected. Dark red tongue licking over his sharp teeth, he eyed his boyfriend hungrily. “YOU SHOULDN’T LEAVE YOUR TOYS OUT.” He took a playful lick at the abused toy, shivering in delight as blue shuttered and moaned weakly.  
“P-Paaaaapy” This was driving Blue nuts, he couldn’t take it anymore as Edge continued to tease his pussy right there in front of him. He even used the nickname that really got Edge going when they were in the heat of the moment. “P-please, I -ah~ I need you.” Pride be damned, the other had teased him all day and he just really wanted to cum!  
Edge, despite his throbbing cock, let out a playful hum. “I DON’T KNOW, WHY SHOULD I GIVE IT TO YOU?” He normally didn’t tease blue to badly, but seeing the small monster mewling for him so desperately, and practically rutting himself against the floor was something much more than just an addicting sight. Edge filed the scene away in his memory for fap material later.  
The smaller male squirmed and whimpered, “Because I need it! Please! Wh-what do I need to do?” He wished so badly that he could just rub himself off right now.  
Edge smirked, “COME OVER HERE.” He watched, pleased as the other did so without a fight. Blue was cute like this when he was too horny to put up a stubborn front. He couldn’t quite hold himself back from pulling his small boyfriend into his arms and kissing him passionately.   
Sans mewled and kissed back, eagerly letting Edge dominate his mouth. He could feel his boyfriend’s fingers teasing over his clit, making his hips rock needy in hopes for more friction. “E-edge mnn~” The small monster palmed at his boyfriend’s clothed groin, loving the way that Edge hissed pleasurably and rock back against the hand.   
The darker male was quick to rid Blue of his pants, licking his teeth as he pressed Blue’s pussy up against his pubis.  
The tiny skeleton moaned in relief as he felt the magic meld back against his body. Finally he could feel and actually do something! He was already unzipping Edge’s pants, reaching in and feeling his boyfriend’s heavy cock in his smaller hands. The feeling made his insides clench, he wanted the other inside him deep, and hard, and right now.  
Edge gave a happy growl, pulling them towards the couch. Blue didn’t like them doing it on the couch, said it was too risky that they could stain it and Stretch would see. But that was exactly why he loved to fuck the other there. That and the furniture was perfect for the position Edge had in mind. He tugged the tiny male down, chuckling at the yelp it pulled from Blue.  
Deep passionate kisses were shared, hands touched and grabbed without patience as they stripped each other of their clothes. Blue was far too gone to care where they were doing it, or about the possibilities of his brother coming home. The thought made Edge groan as he loved the idea of the other version of him coming in, only to see Edge pounding his little brother and making him scream like an absolute whore. Blue was gripping at his boyfriend tightly, trying to grind their hips but Edge pulled away just enough that the other couldn’t have it.  
“E-Edge! I want it!” The small male hissed in frustration.  
A sharp tooth grin was given to him in return. “IF YOU WANT IT YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE IT FOR YOURSELF.” Edge chuckled, forcing Sans to shakily stand.   
Blue could only give his boyfriend a confused look as he tried to keep balance on his weak knees. “I-I don’t understand.”  
Edge purred lightly as he sat up with his feet to the floor, legs spreading till his cock was up in full view. “OH YOU WILL~” Crooking his finger, he made a ‘come here’ motion. Blue happily followed the silent command and came closer. Gentle but firm hands placed themselves on Blue’s hips, turning the smaller monster to face away from Edge.  
The smaller male looked over his shoulder curiously back at his boyfriend. Edge smirked and slowly pulled Blue down to sit, sliding his cock deep inside the other. With a loud mewl, Blue’s eyes fluttered back. He wiggled his hips with a pleasurable gasp and immediately knew what his boyfriend wanted. Edge liked it when Blue fucked himself on the other’s cock. It was dirty and a little embarrassing, but the smaller skeleton had really begun to enjoy it himself. With shaky legs he slowly lifted himself until only the head of Edge’s cock rested inside of him, then slowly sunk back down making them both utter pleasured noises.  
This position wasn’t easy, Blue had to grip Edge’s femurs in order to help lift his body. But it was so good, letting himself fall onto his boyfriend’s cock and repeatedly fucking himself on the other. Already desperate, it didn’t take blue long to quicken the pace. He mewled and rutted his hips each time one pelvis met the other. A loud cry escaped him as Edge grabbed his hips and began to force blue down even harder on his member.  
The smaller male clenched his pussy as hard as he could, loving the feeling of his mate inside him and hitting all his sweet spots with every thrust. “N-Nnnnnnnh E-Edge, please I want to cum~ let me cum pleaaaaase~”  
The larger monster grunted, panting in Blue’s ears and giving soft moans. “YOU LIKE THIS DON’T YOU BABY? TAKING ME INSIDE YOU ALL ON YOUR OWN. SO NEEDY~” An idea hit him and he smirked, forcing Blue’s hips to stop with a firm hand.  
Blue mewled in a whiny tone, trying to keep rutting his hips. “Wh-why did you stope me?” He looked back over at the other, eyes almost threatening to cry.  
Edge purred and rolled his hips slowly, “BABY, MAKE A COCK FOR DADDY WON’T YOU?”  
Blue eyes widened and the small skeleton shuttered hard with a horny little whimper. Edge only brought out the daddy kink when he was really into it. It had been another embarrassing experience that Blue was starting to become addicted to. He nodded. Focusing he formed a hard cock above his stuffed cunt. It took a lot of magic, and normally tired him out in the end. But whatever his boyfriend had in mind was probably going to be wonderful.  
“GOOD BOY. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?”  
Blue mewled quietly at Edge’s question. Was he really going to make him ask? “I-I want you to keep moving.”  
A warning growl escaped Edge as he gave a sharp thrust making Blue sob out loudly in pleasure. “WHAT WAS THAT?”  
“I want you to keep fucking me, please daddy please touch my cock and play with my cunt I want to cum so badly!~”  
Mmmm, Edge smirked and felt his member throb inside his lover. It had taken him some time in order to train Blue to beg like that. He loved the way the smaller male’s face turned such a dark blue. “THAT’S THE RIGHT WAY TO ASK.” He reached down, teasing his fingers over the head of Blue’s newly formed cock, it was already leaking pre-cum. He began to thrust again, slowly. The needy whimpers coming from the smaller monster were absolutely delicious. He could tell that Blue clearly wanted more.  
He was taking his time though, slowly sliding his hand up and down his boyfriend’s shaft. Carefully he dipped the tip of his finger inside the slit of Blue’s cock, making the other’s breath hitch and his hips stutter.  
“D-Daddy,” Blue whimpered weakly, trying to roll his hips and looking over his shoulder with pleading eyes. “Please. Please don’t tease me anymore~”  
Edge’s eyes widened as he lost his cruel streak to the over whelming lust those pleading eyes brought out of him. With an animalistic growl of need Edge pulled out of Blue, hurrying to press the other face first into the couch with his ass up.  
Blue could barely utter out a surprised cry as he was slammed into fast and hard. “A-AAAAAAAH OH DADDY MNNN TOO FAST!~” The shorter skeleton gripped tightly at the couch cushions. His pussy was already so sensitive from a whole day of teasing, his pupils turned to hearts as his jaw fell open and he screamed for the other.  
Edge snarled his own pleasure, pressing his body closer to his boyfriends, and forcing Blue harder back onto his cock by tugging on his hips. “YOU’RE SO GOOD FOR ME BABY, MMN FEEL SO GOOD.” Using a hand he began to tug on Blue’s cock, loving the way the added stimulation caused the other to tighten around him. “TELL ME YOU WANT MY CUM!”  
Blue shivered hard and could hardly find the words, “I w-w aaaah~ nt your c-cum daddy! Please I mnnn n-need it!~” He was so close, drool falling down his chin.  
With a deep moan Edge slammed inside the other repeatedly, hitting Blue’s spot over and over again causing the smaller monster to scream out and cum violently.   
Cum splattered all over the couch as Blue’s cock jumped repeatedly, even more cum covering Edge’s cock and all down his thighs.  
As Edge felt his boyfriend clench hard all around him, the taller male grunted loudly and let his own orgasm take hold. Heavy spurts spilled inside the smaller male, adding to the mess rolling down Blue’s thighs. He pulled out with heavy pants, pushing back enough to watch his mess spill from the other with a pleased expression. “YOU SHOULD LEAVE YOUR STUFF OUT MORE OFTEN~”


End file.
